codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CodeGeassFan83
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Continue Vol42.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the below each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Don't know what to do? Consider joining one of our current projects like the Image Unit or the Episode Summary Unit. If you are still looking for things to do, the Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! : Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 17:07, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Statements page I honestly still don't think its ready. You're going to need someone better suited to writing the article and page better than I, as I am typically better at just doing stuff like Knightmares, characters or otherwise simple summaries of stuff. That page is a very tall order though. It needs to be properly structured, propely sourced and using more than just forum posts, and such. I get you want this done, but it still has to been done right. Just getting it out there is not better than getting it done right first. BahamutX978 (talk) 19:32, July 24, 2018 (UTC) : Believe me, I do acknowledge that forum posts are useful. I have learned my own fair share of the variety of places I frequent. But you have to put yourself into the shoes of someone else. Why are they going to trust the words of someone else who says things without providing sources themselves? I have had my own fair share of discussions with people to know how such things go. Thats one of the reasons why I typically stick to what I can do well enough and with simple and easy to source stuff. But theres also plenty I don't add because I can't find enough of a source for, even though I do trust the one posting it. Because I do not have enough of a source to verify myself. You have to think of other people and why they're going to believe what you say. Its one thing to just say things in discussion, but its another when it comes to a wiki article. Many wikis get brushed off by some because people think that some info is just taken out of the own person who edits the articles personal fanon or such. I see plenty of people brush off this wiki being accurate just like those other wikis. : As for who to help, I'm sorry, but I have no idea. BahamutX978 (talk) 20:24, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Stop pestering everybody I've put up with your thing towards me, because whatever, I don't care. No amount of trying to get me to do it sooner is going to get me to do it any sooner. I can tune you out no matter how many comment sections you follow me to. Which, as people can see, was a a lot of them. But the first thing you upon learning someone has been made Admin is to once again try to force your thing. Its not even the first time you've done it to someone else. You may not see anything wrong with the behavior you exhibit here, but others so far, seem to disagree. You've been called out for your behavior by at least two different users so far, and says nothing about how other users might feel or the people themselves. Now, you claim its "our job" to put up with your requests, but thats not true. Its our job to run the wiki, and to do it how we see fit. Its our job, not yours, to decide if something gets added to the top navigation, not your call. Moreover, I've been reviewing the case, and I am increasingly questioning why its even necesary at all. More than a few users have offered the public opinion that this is pointless. Most of all though, I'm telling you to calm down. This is a warning. I have a no tolerance policy to vandals on this site, but you have not caused any vandalism. And I normally don't care about behavior. I can tolerate a lot. I frequent places like 4chan, after all. But even my patience has its limits. Stop acting like you know better than us, the site staff. You are allowed to offer your opinions, but remember, we are not obligated to do anything you want. If anyone else wants to make their opinions known, feel free to. BahamutX978 (talk) 18:02, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Would you then kindly answer the question I asked you two weeks ago? And indeed, I have not commited any vandalism because I care about the show, I care about the community and thus I also care about this wiki too. If I didn't care I wouldn't try to improve it. And no, not just with that page, I have helped in other areas too. That some individuals find some things pointless is fine, but ultimately irrevelant. As I told the other guy, if someone isn't intersted in the manga that's no reason to withold info about the manga from the site. Similarly with this or any other Code Geass matter. Information is information, it's as simple as that. And each individual person has the rigth to choose for himself whether or not it is important or pointless. Willingly witholding information from the site is forcing your own opinion (which you are entitled to) upon others (which you're not entitled to). Having said all that, I'm still more than willing to co-operate with anyone to make that page (or any other page, really) better, whatever better may be in your eyes. So I repeat my question from 2 weeks ago, hoping for an answer. If the "Notes" section, which you seemed to object to last time, gets deleted will you then add the page to the site navigation under "Media" and let links to the page be posted? CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 18:46, August 21, 2018 (UTC) I make no such promises. Thats not the only issue that I can see with such a page. Moreover, don't compare your project page with actual released Code Geass media. Completely different stuff. BahamutX978 (talk) 22:02, August 21, 2018 (UTC) It's with vague answers like that that I don't know how to alter the page. I'm willing to improve it to fit whatever you see as better, I've proven that willingness time and again. But I get nothing to work with. If it's not the "Notes" then I have no clue what your beef is with the page. the rest is literally nothing but a dry list of quote after quote all backed up with links to official media outlets such as their twitter and the official guide book and the 2009 dvd, and pictures of the interviews in the actual, physical magazines. Can't get more neutral than that. If anything it feels more like you have a problem with the content of the page than with the presentation. As if you're afraid of an angry backlash of people who think he's alive. Not saying that this is the case, but it does make me wonder. It's not the same as an anime, that's true, but artbooks are also listed under "Media" and that's even a step below this page because artbooks don't typically contain actual info. The page even has links to the official guide book, so it would fit there. CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 23:45, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Why do you feel like its even necessary, and "urgent" at that, to have an entire page dedicated just to say "Lelouch is dead" in the first place? -- Urgent? I've been VERY patient. This has been going on for months. So yeah I do think it's about time to finally add the page to the site. Necessary? Yes, most definitely! It IS important Code Geass information. Even more so because the ending of R2 will never be changed since the movies are a sequel, so R2 information will always remain relevant. It's not up to an individual to deny an entire community information. Look at it this way, do you think a librarian who works in a library should decide not to add any non-fiction history books to the library, just because he himself isn't interested in those? No of course not! Let the people decide for themselves what to read and what not to read! It's basic freedom! There's literally no downside for the wiki to have the page be properly attached and linked. None! While there is a big plus to having it. The interviews are neutral, factual, relevant information and people are still interested in it. It contains very rare information which is extremely hard to find elsewhere, like the official guide book and the pictures of the actual interviews. That's valuable stuff to people who are interested in it! No individual has the right to deny others the choice to read something and this wiki is THE perfect place for such information. So, no downsides and only upsides. So yes, it is VERY necessary to add the page to the site. Do you think people should be denied the right to be informed? CodeGeassFan83 (talk) 00:31, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Dziękuję CodeGeassFan83 za miłą i mądrą odpowiedź. :) Jestem poważny. Wybacz mi moją pisownię, ale nie jestem dobra z angielskiego i przepraszam za moje dziecinne zachowanie wobec ciebie i innych w sprawie "Lelounch na żywo!". Jeszcze raz dziękuję za oświecenie. Sz.F. (talk) 22:18, February 11, 2019 (UTC)Sz.FSz.F. (talk) 22:18, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Thank CodeGeassFan83 for a nice and wise answer. :) I'm serious. Forgive me for my spelling, but I'm not good at English and I apologize for my childish behavior towards you and others regarding the matter "Lelounch live!". Thank you again for enlightenment of all this. Sz.F. (talk) 22:19, February 11, 2019 (UTC)Sz.F.Sz.F. (talk) 22:19, February 11, 2019 (UTC)